nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:People's Channel
Whats on the news? --Lars 14:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Some news for the television program on The Newnation Emergency Decree --Lars 15:16, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::This looks very proper! Well done, my friend! -- 13:57, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you all for your positive reactions. I feel honored Harold Freeman 16:13, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Help Haïti Will you do a Help Haïti show too? 17:37, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Good idea, I think 18:13, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::It's just an idea, I'm glad everyone who watches this page is reminded. 10:52, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I am working on a coverage of the elections for the moment. Not that I dislike the idea or anything Harold Freeman 11:30, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe we should add our support on the main page, so more people are reminded. --Lars Washington 11:41, January 19, 2010 (UTC) We are not the homepage of the red cross. Today its Haïti, tomorrow it'll be Africa, Asia, South America... there are always disasters everywhere. Haïti is just one of the many countries that need aid. Dr. Magnus 13:29, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :We could organize a concert show every year and donate the money to Amnesty International or another major organization. Harold Freeman 14:25, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm willing to participate to the show (and maybe in it too?). I guess you are busy with the preparations for the election coverage so if you want to I could create a format. 13:35, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Create a format? I have no idea what you are talking about but if you wish to help the People's Channel with making the show you can. Harold Freeman 14:59, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Congress Special: Federal Elections 2010 As promised People's Channel will broadcast an election special at the last day of the elections. There will be charts and interviews with several people. I will make my preparation here, this material is only in beta version and may need to be updated. Harold Freeman 14:00, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Comments on the outcome If the named people would like to make a comment on the election results we can work them into our broadcast. Please edit only after the election offices are closed. * Possible PMs ** Yuri Medvedev : I'm of course happy that I won the elections, I didn't expect to win at all! I had some very tough competition from the WLP/PD, who campaigned very well. The first thing I'm going to do as PM is starting a dialogue about the reform plan between all elected parties. The plans for Lovia need to be revised and as 'chief architect' it is my duty to make it all work. I want the key words for my policy to be coherence, cooperation and conversation. ( ) ** Andy McCandless : ... ** Lars Washington : First of all, my sincere congratulations to my oponent Yuri Medvedev who won the elections. It takes a team to make a team. I feel confident we will be working closely together as we have done in the past. I am convinced Lovia will become the wannabee place for all wikians striving for a peaceful environment, open to dialogue en welcoming foreign visitors. --Lars Washington 13:08, January 31, 2010 (UTC) * Party leaders ** Progressive Democrats : As head of the Progressive Democrats I can't be anything but pleased. We were in the defensive for most of the time, but nonetheless we succeeded in getting a magnificent result: all our running members got elected and we had to deliver the PM. I'm very proud of what we accomplished here today. ( ) ** Liberal Democrats : ... ** Walden Libertarian Party : ... ** Lovian CP : ... ** LOWIA : ... * Others ** King Dimitri : My primary concern was our credibility as a democratic nation. Since extremists found a refuge in Lovia earlier this month, I feared people would be easily tempted to declare our elections unconstitutional, in order to stage a coup, or something of that kind. I am thus glad Lovia has chosen wisely: all candidates are elected to the Congress, and people from all corners of the political spectrum have found their place in Congress. I did however regret the failure of such a nice initiative as the common candidacy of Mr. McCandless. The fact that Liberals, Progressives and Libertarians have already began policy talks in a very gentle way, made me realize the election's coalition did not really matter. What does matter, is how we - you - will do in Congress. ** person 1 : ... ** person 2 : ... Charts Some charts I made about the (possible) outcome of the elections. This material is only in beta version and may need to be updated. Last revision was made on 21/01. 2010_election_results.png| 2010_PM_candidates_01.png| 2010_PM_candidates_02.png| Nice page This looks like a good page. Happy65 ' Talk CNP ' 18:30, November 20, 2012 (UTC)